The Return of Devil's Abode
As the days goes by without the slightest bit of action, a shadow looms in the distance and is seen to be growing with power. This shadow remains unknown to most, but very few are far more aware than others. What can Fairy Tail do now with the loss of one of their friends and how will this take on the course of their lives for the following months. Three and a half weeks prior to Malek's death..... At the home of the Kriyas, Tsukiko is seen to be cooking lunch and humming a song, while Malek is in his study going through several letters sent to him by Yakunan over the years. "Something just doesn't make sense here. Nor do these new letters. What is it you are doing Yakunan. Why waste your time sending me old riddles or threats." Malek says passing his hair through his hand. "It just doesn't add up." Angry, Malek swings his hand across the table, knocking of all the letters along with a lamp and glass cup. "Damn it all!" Malek thinks to himself. Worried by the noise, Tsukiko places down the kitchen knife and vegetables she was cutting and heads to Malek's office. "Malek, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks frantically. "Yes, just tired. Don't worry. Ok." Malek says as he walks to her and hugs her. "I'm fine. Just need some fresh air is all." "Ok. Lunch will be ready soon. Go get some fresh air." Tsukiko says placing her hands on Malek's face. "I just don't want to see you destroying yourself like this." "I won't. Don't worry." Malek says to Tsukiko placing his hand on her head. "When lunch is done I'll head back in." Sharing a small kiss, Malek heads out to the lawn of his home and looks upon the populace of Magnolia. "I wonder how it feels to live like them. Without a care in the world. Not worrying about the everyday dangers a mage faces." Malek wonders as a cold wind blows. "Winters coming huh?" "Well that shouldn't bother you since you're the Ice Dragon Slayer." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere next to Malek. "As for the other people that aren't mages like us, they have their own issues to worry about. We just got the more physically dangerous job. So what was with knocking over that stuff on your desk. Although I couldn't see it, I could hear it. Let me guess, Yakunan." "The cold doesn't bother me, you know that. And yes, its Yakunan. He just sent me another letter, but since the last couple of letters he made no sense." Malek says. "Has he ever made sense?" Rika asks arriving with Kiyoko. "And oh, here are the letters we told you about. The ones from Akuma and Hatsumi." Grabbing them, Malek opens both letters up and can only see that they are similar to the one he received as well. "Interesting. These are the same as the one i received. But why write it in this language if I can translate it word for word?" Malek asks. "Malek, lunch is ready. Oh, Rika, Kiyoko and Eugene. Just arrived have you, and again those letters?" "Yes. It's those letters." Kiyoko says. "Again? Honestly, can't Yakunan think of something else?" Tsukiko wonders. Anyways, do you guys want to join us for lunch?" "Thank you, I'll take you up on your offer." Eugene said with a smile. "My guild intercepted a scout of Yakunan's trying to deliver another letter to you." He then whispered to Malek as he handed him an envelope with the said letter before turning back to Tsukiko. "So what's for lunch?" "To be honest Eugene, I don't know. Tsukiko can cook some of the greatest dishes known to man, but she never tells me." Malek says as he takes the envelope. "Well, let's eat." Kiyoko shouts. "Let's." Rika says in agreement. Three weeks later (Malek's funeral)..... Alone in her bedroom, Tsukiko is seen sitting on her bed, with her hands over her face crying. "Why, why? It shouldn't have ended like this." Tsukiko says in tears. At that moment, Rika, seen in a black dress enters her room and sees her crying. "Tsukiko, what's wrong? Wait, forget I asked that. You shouldn't stress yourself. It's bad for the baby." "I know, but I just remembered our last family dinner. The last one we had together." Tsukiko says hugging Rika. "And worst of all, today was supposed to be our four year anniversary. Four years ago today me and Malek got married, and now it will mark not only the week of his death, but his burial." "I know. There are many things that shouldn't have happened, but that's what happens when my family has been in a war with another. I don't mean to say this, but remember, Malek chose to fight them alone, and he asked us to respect his decision." Rika adds wiping away a tear from her right eye. "I know, but still. It's just not fair." Tsukiko adds. "Nothing is fair. But, what can we do about it? Nothing. Life forces us to accepts even the cruelest of truths." Kiyoko says who is standing by the doorway. "Anyways, it's time. Time to go." "Yes, let's go." Tsukiko says wiping away her tears and walks out. "I'll see you two downstairs." Tsukiko then heads down the stairs. "How she holding up sis?" Kiyoko asks Rika. "Not to good. We need to keep an eye on her. We don't want to lose anyone else. Come on, let's go." Rika says to Kiyoko as they start heading down. "Where's Eugene?" Kiyoko asks as they walk out of the Kriya mansion. "I'm right here." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere. He was still wearing his suit in cloak form and had his two swords on his back, one of them being Misroth's Wrath. "Did you need me for something? It's almost time for his burial you know." "Can you have your friend, the one who checked on Tsukiko back at the base do regular checkups on her? She is stressed enough as it is. We don't want her losing the baby." Rika says to Eugene. "We've lost too much already. So can you do that favor for us." Kiyoko asks Eugene. "I thought you'd ask that so I already brought him here." Eugene said pulling Ling from behind him, the said person just coming out of a Dokodemo Door. Eriko came out soon after, being the medical assistant of the guild. "We'll go check on Tsukiko then." Ling said as the two of them went inside to do his medical check up. "Well then, I guess we should get going." Eugene said. "Let's." Rika says as she, Kiyoko and Eugene walk out the mansion. A few minutes later, they arrived at Malek's funeral with the majority of Fairy Tail, as Team Natsu was present as well. Tsukiko, who seems to have arrived earlier is seen with flowers in hand talking to Erza. As conversations subsided with Master Makarov taking the stand, he gives a small speech about what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage and as to how Malek was a Fairy Tail mage. He then ends his speech as a priest arrives to say Malek's final rites with a few prayers as well. Shortly then, Tsukiko decides to speak and begins to talk about not only what Malek meant to her, but what everyone in Fairy Tail and his family meant to him. Eugene merely stood to the side during the ceremony as he wasn't really related to Malek in terms of family. Like usual, he would be a shadow and support people from there. He watched on. Although he didn't appear too emotional, well, he just didn't show his emotions much in the first place and just waited for the funeral to be over. After finishing her speech, Tsukiko places the flowersshe held on Malek's grave and mutters something incoherently, but from her lip movement, it could be understood that she said "Sleep well my dear Malek. See you soon. She was then escorted away by Naomi as Sapphire, Rika and Kiyoko said there parts, thus ending the funeral. As the members of Fairy Tail walked out of the family, Kiyoko noticed Eugene and walked up to him. "You know, you don't have to stand so far away from the crowd. Regardless of what it may be, you are part of this family. Malek himself told me." Kiyoko says patting Eugene's shoulder before walking away as a tear rolls down her right eye. "Thanks, for accepting me as a member of the family. Before I met my teacher and Meredy, I never knew the feeling of a family." Eugene said in response. "Being with you guys as well as the guild has furthered my knowledge of having a family." He said before putting his hand on her head. "It's okay to cry it out you know, you don't need to hold it in. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." "Heh. That's great to know Eugene. Before Malek and Rika, Adelind was my only family. She was my mother and the dragon responsible for teaching me her form of slayer magic. Of course, since the Kriyas adopted me I had never been more happy, and still am, but Yakunan took away something very precious from us and he will pay for it. I'll make sure of it."Kiyoko says to Eugene. Walking out of the cemetery, she rejoins Rika and Tsukiko and walk away. "I guess we need to get started on the preparations Ren." Eugene whispered into his communication device as he saw the girls walk off. "They're not the only ones who have a bone to pick with Yakunan. He's going to have to deal with us too." "The last test run was a success, it should work." Ren said in response from his lab. "The others are just itching to get back at him."